


today and tomorrow (i love you still)

by mythological



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, noren endgame, one sided nomin, some members are mentioned in passing, this is supposed to be kind of bittersweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythological/pseuds/mythological
Summary: Jaemin says 'I love you' in a different way.Or, alternatively: Jeno has too many ideas that get them in trouble, and Jaemin doesn't have the heart to say no.





	today and tomorrow (i love you still)

**Author's Note:**

> *takes place in modern day Seoul  
*this is not edited bc when do i ever edit my works

Jaemin and Jeno are first introduced at the young age of six.

It’s not uncommon for members of the royal family to be given a companion to grow up with, and that’s what Jaemin is to Jeno. His mother had been the advisor and close friend to the queen, while his father is part of the king’s cabinet, so it only makes sense for him to be introduced to Jeno as his companion.

“Jeno, this is Jaemin.” It is the king himself who introduces the two of them. “He’s going to be your friend, and later your closest confidante. You’ll get along with him, won’t you?”

“Yes, father,” Jeno replies dutifully, his eyes brimming with curiosity as he stares at Jaemin.

Jaemin’s father nudges Jaemin slightly and Jaemin bows.

“Hello, Prince Jeno. It’s an honor to be able to serve you,” he says as he was told to do when his parents were told that their son would be given the honor of becoming the prince’s friend.

“Hello,” Jeno beams, and the king chuckles. “I hope we get along!”

Jaemin looks up and blinks at the bright smile Jeno has on his face, and finds himself smiling back, nervous but eager for the future days to come.

⋆⋆⋆

“Jaemin.” A whisper wakes Jaemin from his sleep and he frowns, his eyes staying closed. “Jaemin.” The person starts poking Jaemin’s arms persistently. “Jaemin, wake up.”

With a sigh, Jaemin finally opens his eyes and he struggles to see while they adjust to the darkness. When he sits up and looks to see who had woken him up, he almost falls out of bed when he sees that it’s Jeno.

“Your majesty!” Jaemin scrambles out of bed. “What are you doing awake?”

Jeno pouts. “I couldn’t sleep. Do you want to take a walk with me in the gardens? It helps me sleep, sometimes.”

The clock hanging on the opposite wall tells Jaemin that they really shouldn’t, seeing how it’s almost four in the morning. They have to be up bright and early to get ready for the festivities celebrating the queen’s birthday, but Jaemin has been and always will be weak to Jeno, it seems.

“We should sleep. It’s late,” Jaemin tries to convince Jeno that he should go back to bed, but all it does is make Jeno’s pout deepen.

“Please?” Jeno whines. “Just for a little while! Fifteen minutes, tops. If we get caught, I’ll take the blame for it, I swear!”

Jaemin stifles a sigh that threatens to escape. Though Jeno means well, Jaemin knows that in the end it’ll be him that gets reprimanded no matter how much Jeno insists it had been his idea. Jaemin is the one who is supposed to talk him out of such things, after all.

“Jaemin?” Jeno stares at him with wide, hopeful eyes. “Go on a walk with me?”

He wants to say no and go back to sleep. He really does. But Jaemin is so, so weak for the prince.

“As you wish,” Jaemin says with a sigh and Jeno beams.

⋆⋆⋆

He doesn’t fall in love with Jeno all at once—it’s a gradual process. Kind of like the gentle weathering of rocks on the seaside. It happens slowly but surely, and it makes itself known eventually.

Jaemin can’t really pinpoint the exact time he fell in love with Jeno—it’s more like he can’t remember a time when he _didn’t_ love the prince. He always knew that Jeno was special to him, even from the moment they first met. Jaemin would always have a soft spot for Jeno, and Jaemin knows that no matter what happens, he’ll probably always love Jeno.

It’s hard, being so close to Jeno yet so far, but Jaemin doesn’t mind. He’s just glad that he’s able to spend so much time with the person he loves. He feels lucky that he’s able to see Jeno at his happiest moments and comfort him during his saddest times.

It hurts, knowing that Jeno doesn’t love him back, but it’s okay, Jaemin thinks.

As long as Jeno is happy, Jaemin is happy.

⋆⋆⋆

“Do you think I’ll get in trouble if I sneak into the kitchen to steal some cookies?” Jeno whispers. They’re supposed to be studying in the library, since the two of them have exams coming up. Jaemin squints, wondering if the prince is serious.

“You know if you asked, they’d probably bring you a plate, right?” Jaemin whispers back.

Jeno pouts. “It’s not the same,” he argues. “It’s exciting, sneaking around and praying we won’t get caught, isn’t it?”

“I’ll make sure to inform the king that his son is starting to show signs of being a kleptomaniac,” Jaemin comments with enough sarcasm coating his tone to let Jeno know that he’s not actually serious.

“Jaemin,” Jeno whines. “Cookies.”

Jaemin sighs and shuts his textbook, knowing that there’s no way Jeno will let him concentrate until he gets what he wants. “As you wish.”

Jeno beams and they quickly pack up their belongings to drop them off in Jeno’s bedroom before sneaking off to the kitchen.

Or, well, Jeno is sneaking around while Jaemin follows him from behind at a leisure pace, an amused expression on his face. Jeno is by no means quiet, and all the guards they pass by give the duo looks ranging from exasperation to fondness.

They get caught, of course, and the head baker scolds them for trying to steal without permission but gives them a plate of cookies to take back to Jeno’s room anyways. She gives Jaemin a light smack in the butt for allowing the prince to get away with his childish plans again, and Jaemin pouts.

Jeno apologizes, saying he dragged Jaemin along, but the baker just sighs and tells them to get back to studying.

“Sorry,” Jeno whispers as they make their way back to his room. “I thought we could get away with it.”

Jaemin snorts. “Prince Jeno, I say this with as much respect as I can muster, but you literally knocked over a jar as soon as we walked in. We’re lucky it was empty, or I would’ve been forced to clean it up.”

“I would’ve helped you,” Jeno pouts, and Jaemin gives him a look. “Okay, fine, I know the cooks wouldn’t have let me actually help, but I would’ve tried to! I wouldn’t have let you take the fall alone. Not when this was my idea, anyways.”

“I know,” Jaemin says. And he does.

He knows that Jeno is aware that whenever they get caught for whatever plan Jeno manages to come up with, it’s Jaemin who’s the one who gets in trouble for it. He knows that it frustrates Jeno to no end, especially when he tries to get whoever is giving Jaemin the lecture to listen that it had been Jeno’s idea in the first place. Jaemin knows that it makes Jeno angry when they don’t listen and continue to reprimand Jaemin, but Jaemin doesn’t mind.

The little giggles that Jeno always lets out makes everything worth it, Jaemin thinks.

“Next time we’ll plan this better,” Jeno declares. “We won’t get caught.”

Jaemin rolls his eyes fondly. “Of course, we won’t.”

“You’ll help me plan it, right?”

“As you wish.”

⋆⋆⋆

The first time they’re introduced to Huang Renjun is when they’re sixteen-years-old. Jeno is immediately taken with the foreign prince, and Jaemin sees where this is heading before Jeno himself even realizes.

“I think I like him,” Jeno whispers to him one night, when they’ve snuck out again to look at the stars. It’s almost impossible to make any out due to the city lights and pollution, but Jaemin always indulges Jeno anyways. “Renjun, I mean. I think I like him a lot.”

Jaemin inhales sharply and tries not to give away the way his heart breaks at the confirmation. “I know.”

“You do?” Jeno turns to him in surprise. Jaemin can’t help the unbelievable fondness that rises inside. “How?”

“You’re not exactly _subtle_, your majesty,” Jaemin says patiently. “I’m pretty sure Prince Renjun knows too.”

“Oh, no,” Jeno looks like he’s going to panic. “What do I do?”

Jaemin shrugs and turns away to look up at the sky again. “It’s not one-sided, I think, if the blush Prince Renjun sports whenever you smile is anything to go by.”

Jeno is silent as he processes and mulls over Jaemin’s words. “You think so?”

“Yes.”

“Do you think I should try courting him?”

“If that’s what you want. I would talk to the king and queen first, though.”

“You’re right,” Jeno also turns to look up at the sky again and nods resolutely. “I’ll go talk to them first thing in the morning.”

“Okay.”

“Will you come with me?”

“As you wish.”

⋆⋆⋆

Jaemin grunts when he’s knocked down to the ground by Jaehyun, who stares down at him with furrowed eyebrows and a worried expression.

“You’re distracted today,” Jaehyun observes as he helps Jaemin up. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m surprised you haven’t heard yet.” Jaemin raises an eyebrow, taking the water bottle that Doyoung offers the two of them. “News is all over the palace.”

“You and I both know that Jaehyun isn’t one for gossiping,” Doyoung remarks dryly, already knowing why Jaemin is so distracted today.

“What’s going on?” Jaehyun gives the two of them a confused look. “Did I miss something?”

“Prince Jeno is trying to court that prince from China,” Doyoung fills Jaehyun in. “What was his name again?”

“Renjun,” Jaemin says. “Prince Huang Renjun.”

Jaehyun blinks. “Oh. Are you okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Jaemin tilts his head.

Jaehyun opens his mouth but is stopped when Doyoung not-so-subtly steps on Jaehyun’s foot, who yelps out in pain. Jaemin snorts.

“Does Prince Renjun feel the same way?” Doyoung asks, eyeing Jaemin closely to catch any change in expression the younger might have. “Or is he setting himself up for heartbreak?”

“Prince Renjun definitely feels the same way,” Jaemin informs them. “He’s playing hard to get, though. Apparently, he finds the way Prince Jeno trails behind him like a puppy _endearing_.”

Doyoung snorts and Jaehyun chokes on his water. “Prince Jeno _is_ like a cute puppy, I guess,” Doyoung admits. “Our Nana is cuter, though.”

“Careful, they’ll throw you in jail and have you beheaded,” Jaemin jokes dryly. “I have to get going. Prince Jeno’s going to be out of his lesson soon. I’ll see you guys later?”

“Yeah. Are you coming to dinner tomorrow?” Jaehyun asks as he walks Jaemin out of the gym. “Taeil hyung is coming, I think. So is Mark.”

Jaemin shrugs. “I don’t know yet. Depends on Prince Jeno’s plans. I’ll text you and let you know by tomorrow morning.”

“Okay.” Jaehyun ruffles Jaemin’s hair before gently pushing him out the door. “Go shower before you meet up with the prince. You smell, Nana.”

“Rude,” Jaemin huffs. “I’ll see you later. Tell Johnny hyung I said hi! Let me know when you finally get the guts to confess!”

He cackles as he dodges Jaehyun’s kicks and runs away before Jaehyun catches him.

“That brat,” Jaehyun scowls and goes back into the gym.

⋆⋆⋆

**Prince Jeno:** Nana where r u???

**Nana:** I just finished showering. Did your lesson just end?

**Prince Jeno:** yes!! can we go get some bingsoo

**Nana:** I’ll ask for permission and find someone who can drive us.

**Prince Jeno:** ok!!! ill be waiting in the library :]

**Nana:** Okay.

**Prince Jeno:** can renjun come too???

**Nana:** Of course. I’ll ask for extra security detail, just in case.

**Prince Jeno:** noooo then we wont be able to do anything fun :(((

**Nana:** It’s for your safety, Prince Jeno.

**Prince Jeno:** :((((

**Nana:** … I’m obligated to let them know that both of you will be going, but I’ll try to get out of the extra security detail, then.  
**Nana:** But no promises

**Prince Jeno:** :)

⋆⋆⋆

“I want to go to a cat café,” Jeno declares out of the blue one day. Jaemin blinks.

“You’re allergic to cats,” Jaemin says slowly.

“I can take allergy medicine,” Jeno insists. “Can we go? Please?”

Jaemin hesitates. Usually Jeno’s antics don’t bring harm to anybody, but something tells Jaemin that he should really, _really_ deny Jeno this time.

“Nana, please?” Jeno pouts and clings to Jaemin’s arm, and Jaemin lets out an exhale through his nose.

“Only if you stop by the pharmacy to get some allergy medication, first,” Jaemin concedes. Jeno honest to God _squeals_ and jumps on top of Jaemin, who grunts but manages to stay upright.

“Okay.” Jeno grins widely. “I’m going to go get some right now, then. Stay right here, okay? I’ll be right back.”

“As you wish,” Jaemin sighs and watches as Jeno runs down the hallway in the direction of the pharmacy. He takes out his phone to shoot Jaehyun a text, asking if he minds taking the two of them to Seoul.

**Jaehyun hyung:** why???

**Nana:** Prince Jeno wants to go to the cat café  
**Nana:** ...

**Jaehyun hyung:** … did he forget that he’s allergic to cats

**Nana:** nope  
**Nana:** he’s literally getting allergy medicine as we speak

**Jaehyun hyung:** … ok  
**Jaehyun hyung:** Doyoung says he’s coming too, just in case.

**Nana:** ok  
**Nana:** thanks hyung!  
**Nana:** c:

**Jaehyun hyung:** of course.

⋆⋆⋆

“I told you to take your allergy medicine,” Jaemin hisses as he frets over Jeno, who had an allergic reaction to the cats at the shelter. The cat café, apparently, had not been enough for Jeno, and the prince insisted that Jaemin take him to a shelter the next weekend so that he could maybe adopt a cat.

But, of course, the prince had forgotten the one thing Jaemin had insisted he not forget, and Jaemin doesn’t even want to think about what’ll happen when they get back to the palace.

“I thought I took it this morning.” Jeno sighs. “I’m sorry, Jaemin.”

Jaemin really wants to keep going, but the dejected expression on Jeno’s face makes him stop, and so Jaemin just takes the seat next to the prince and gives his hand a squeeze. “It’s okay. I’m just glad it wasn’t serious.”

“Yeah.” Jeno grimaces. “My ribs hurt from all the sneezing, though.”

That makes Jaemin frown. “Should I call the doctor to check? It’s possible for your ribs to fracture if you sneeze to hard—”

“Nana,” Jeno interrupts him. “I’m fine. I swear, I’m okay. The doctors already checked for that, and they said my ribs are fine. It’s probably just because I was sneezing a lot when I came in. Relax, okay?”

“Okay,” Jaemin agrees reluctantly and sits back down. “You have to tell me if you start feeling any more pain, though, okay?”

“I will,” Jeno promises. The prince then hesitates and asks, “Can we not tell my parents about this?”

Jaemin narrows his eyes. “You do realize we’re in the emergency room, waiting for Jaehyun to come pick us up, right? They’re going to hear about it one way or another.”

“I know.” Jeno pouts. “But if you’re the one telling them, then you’ll get in trouble. I’ll tell them myself over dinner tonight, okay? I promise. So, don’t tell them, please?”

Jaemin knows that either way, he’ll probably get reprimanded by either his parents or someone else. “As you wish,” he agrees anyways, because even after all these years, he still hasn’t been able to win against Jeno’s pout.

Jeno beams and Jaemin sighs for the umpteenth time that day.

⋆⋆⋆

“I want to cook something for Renjun when he comes to visit,” Jeno declares.

“You can’t even cook.” Jisung, the child of one of the cabinet members, says in disbelief. “Prince Jeno, don’t take this to offense, but I really think you should leave the cooking to your cooks. That’s what they’re here to do.”

Jeno whines a little and plops down on one of the bean bags they managed to smuggle into the library. “But it’s our second anniversary soon, and I want to do something special!”

“Then take him out on a date like normal people do,” Jaemin suggests, hoping to steer Jeno far, _far_ away from the idea of cooking. “I’ll even convince Jaehyun hyung to have security tail you from a distance instead.”

Jeno mumbles something under his breath that has both Jaemin and Jisung squinting, leaning in to hear what the prince said. “What?”

“I said, Renjun once mentioned wanting to have his significant other cook for him.” Jeno sulks and crosses his arms over his chest, looking like a petulant child.

Jisung blinks before turning to Jaemin with a pained expression. “Please, convince him that this is a bad idea. He’s going to burn down the kitchen.”

“I’m right here,” Jeno hisses at the same time Jaemin holds his hands up in an ‘I surrender’ pose.

“I have no part of this,” Jaemin says and turns back to his book.

“Hyung!” Jisung complains while Jeno beams, knowing that this is Jaemin’s indirect way of saying “go for it.”

“Will you help me, Jaemin?” Jeno leans forward excitedly. “You know how to cook, right?”

“I was afraid you would ask.” Jaemin makes a face and Jeno laughs loudly.

“So, you’ll help?”

Jisung snorts and Jaemin pinches the bridge of his nose. Jeno stares at him expectantly and Jaemin concedes. Again.

“As you wish.” Jaemin is scared of what will happen to the kitchen, but he supposes the happiness that radiates from Jeno will make up for whatever punishment he’s given.

⋆⋆⋆

When they were twelve-years-old, there had been a kidnapping incident that turned the entire palace upside down. It had happened so quickly that nobody had any time to react. The following week had been the scariest week of Jaemin’s entire life as they all waited anxiously for the authorities to apprehend the kidnappers and bring Jeno home alive and safe.

The twelve-year-old prince hadn’t been hurt physically, but he had been so shaken that it was impossible for them to convince him to step outside of the palace gates. Jaemin had been tasked with coaxing Jeno to at least go on short walks in the gardens. It took time, but eventually Jaemin had succeeded, much to the relief of everybody.

After that, it had been decided that Jaemin should start being trained in self-defense just in case something should happen again, which leads him to getting lessons from Jaehyun, who eventually becomes the head of security.

The incident happens directly because of Jaemin’s self-defense classes. It’s an accident with nobody at fault, but it doesn’t stop Jaehyun or Johnny from feeling guilty when Jaemin is confined to the bed for the better part of the year due to the injury.

The worst part, though, Jaemin thinks, is the way Jeno always looks at him tearfully.

“Will you be okay?” Jeno asks him every day he comes to visit without fail. “You’ll be okay, right, Nana?”

“I’ll be okay.” Jaemin never fails to reassure Jeno. “It’s not even that bad of an injury, I swear. They’re just over-exaggerating.”

He’s lying, but Jeno doesn’t have to know that. He doesn’t have to know that Jaemin’s back throbs in pain whenever he shifts or sometimes even when he breathes. He doesn’t tell Jeno that, at first, the doctors had been worried he’d be paralyzed.

“Okay.” Jeno sniffs and grips Jaemin’s hand as hard as he can without hurting him. “Get better soon, okay, Nana? Jisung isn’t as fun to be around as you are, and he doesn’t come with me to the kitchens to steal cookies.”

Jaemin snorts. “If you bribe him with Chenle, that kid will listen to whatever you say in a heartbeat. But I’ll get better soon, I promise.”

Jeno pouts and holds out a pinky with his other hand and Jaemin links it without hesitation, a soft smile adorning his face as Jeno presses their thumbs together.

“You promised, okay? You have to get better soon, now,” Jeno insists.

“As you wish,” Jaemin chortles and Jeno giggles as well, immediately launching into a play by play of what had happened that day to fill Jaemin in of the palace gossips and school rumors.

When Jaemin falls asleep due to the medication, Jeno slips out quietly, but not without squeezing Jaemin’s hand one last time, just to reassure himself that Jaemin is here, and that he’ll be fine.

⋆⋆⋆

“I want to propose to him,” Jeno whispers to Jaemin. They’re out in the palace garden again, trying to stargaze even though they both know it’s futile with the pollution. “I want to ask Renjun to be my forever.”

Jaemin hides his surprise and carefully masks his expression to hide the way his heart breaks at Jeno’s words. It doesn’t hurt as much as it used to, but the pain is still there, it seems.

“Will you help me plan it?” Jeno turns to look at him, and Jaemin thinks that the twinkles in Jeno’s eyes make up for the lack of stars in the night sky.

“As you wish,” Jaemin says, without an ounce of hesitation. The bright smile he gets in return from Jeno makes everything worth it, he thinks, as he gazes at the prince softly.

⋆⋆⋆

“Thank you,” Jeno had whispered to him right before going to his and Renjun’s meeting spot. “Thank you for everything, Jaemin, really. I don’t know where I’d be without you, honestly.”

“As long as you know,” Jaemin jokes. “Now, get going. He’s waiting for you. We both know how impatient Prince Renjun can get.”

Jeno laughs loudly and pulls Jaemin in for a hug. “I love you, Nana,” Jeno says honestly. “Thank you for staying by my side all these years. You’re stuck with me forever, you know that?”

Jaemin rolls his eyes. “Yes, yes, I’m aware, unfortunately. Now, seriously, get going before he leaves.”

“Okay, okay.” Jeno pulls away. “You’ll be here, right? You’ll come watch?”

“As you wish,” Jaemin says with a soft smile, and Jeno gives him one last grin before he dashes off to where Renjun is waiting.

It’s a quiet affair, compared to all the fanfare he and Jeno had gone through to plan the proposal. But it fits them, Jaemin thinks. The couple had always been private about their relationship, after all. Only a few, close friends of the two princes are here to witness it, and Jaemin hides a smile when he catches Jisung slowly inching closer to Chenle, Renjun’s cousin.

He watches as the two lovers embrace, happy laughter ringing over the air when Renjun accepts Jeno’s proposal, and he feels himself truly feeling nothing but joy for both Jeno and Renjun, knowing that the two had managed to find true love even in the midst of everything going on around them.

The pain is still there, however, though it’s nothing but a dull ache at this point. Jaemin is fine with this. Jeno’s happiness means more than anything else to him, and he can’t bring himself to feel even an ounce of bitterness for his feelings not being reciprocated.

“You too, huh.”

Jaemin blinks when his train of though is interrupted by someone plopping down onto the bench next to him. “Excuse me?”

The man turns to look at Jaemin with knowing eyes, tilting his head slightly. “You’re in love with your prince, too, aren’t you?”

Jaemin’s mouth opens to form a little ‘o’ in surprise. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure, you don’t.” The man drops it and turns back to watch the two princes, a wistful expression on his face. “I’m the same too, though.”

“What do you mean?” Jaemin asks slowly, wary of the stranger, who shrugs nonchalantly.

“I’ve been in love with Renjun since we first met,” he admits breezily, leaning back to sit in a more comfortable position. “If anyone knows how you’re feeling, it’s me. You look at Prince Jeno the same way I look at Injun, after all.”

“Injun?” Jaemin frowns.

“Renjun’s Korean name,” the stranger says with a small smile. “He asked me to give him one after his first visit here. Who knew it was because he had developed a crush on the prince of this country?”

“I see.” Jaemin turns to watch as the crowd gathers around the princes to congratulate them.

“I’m Donghyuck, by the way. Lee Donghyuck.” The stranger—_Donghyuck_—holds out a hand for Jaemin to shake. “We might as well get acquainted since we’ll be seeing a lot of each other from now on.”

Jaemin stares for a second before taking Donghyuck’s hand and shaking it. “I’m Jaemin. Na Jaemin. It’s nice to meet you, Donghyuck.”

“Likewise, Jaemin.” Donghyuck smirks. “We’ll be in your care, then.”

Something about the way Donghyuck says that makes Jaemin tilt his head in curiosity, trying to figure Donghyuck’s character out, but he doesn’t dwell on it for too long.

There’ll be enough time to figure him out, after all, Jaemin thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> -jaemin saying ‘as you wish’ is a reference from the princess bride!  
-the nahyuck at the end is left open-ended on purpose so its up to ur imaginations what happens to them ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> hope you enjoyed!!  
comments and kudos make my day ^~^


End file.
